


Straight laced

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [21]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Teasing, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt was dying of curiosity. Logan had been so vague about the thing he wanted to try, and he sounded even embarrassed about it. So of course he had accepted.





	Straight laced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: lace 'n' latex! Since I don't like latex and it's a big turn off for me there's none, only lace XD
> 
> Also written for the Italian challenge Maritombola, prompt 19: X si rivolge a Y per risolvere il suo gravoso problema. (X asks Y to help him with a serious problem)

Kurt was dying of curiosity. Logan had been so vague about the thing he wanted to try, and he sounded even embarrassed about it. So of course he had accepted.

At the moment he was waiting, sitting cross-legged on the bed and staring at the bathroom door where his lover had hidden himself.

-Remember you promised not to laugh.- Wolverine said.

He hesitantly walked out of the bathroom, his breath heavy and his face flushed. He was wearing women lingerie: panties and a triangular bra made of black lace.

Kurt looked at him up and down, then he smiled.

-You look adorable.-

Logan snorted.

-Yeah, sure. I knew this was a bad idea, I’m gonna throw it all away.-

Before he could open the bathroom door again Nightcrawler took his hand and held it.

-No! I really think you’re cute! Please, don’t change yourself.-

Wolverine looked up into his lover’s eyes for the first time since he came out.

-Are you serious?- he asked in a doubtful tone.

-Yes, I am. I like it, it looks nice on you.-

Kurt caressed his bra, making him sigh.

-It feels nice. You know, coz of the heightened senses shit.- Logan confessed.

-You don’t have to justify yourself, mein Lieber. This isn’t a bad thing.-

The German kissed him sweetly, lightly touching his lace-covered skin.

Wolverine moaned in pleasure while kissing him back, holding on his shoulders as if he feared Kurt would go away any moment.

Nightcrawler gently pushed him towards the bed, where he made him lay down before climbing on him.

-I can’t wait to see you all wet, Logan.- he mischievously told him.

The Canadian grinned, pushing his hips high to rub on him.

-It ain’t gonna take long.-

He gasped when Kurt grabbed his ass to massage it, the lace rubbing on his sensitive skin.

-Good.- Nightcrawler replied in a lustful tone.

He kissed him again, groping his ass and rubbing against his crotch, only the lace between them. He had to admit it really felt good.

Logan hugged his lover tight to keep him close, getting hard fast at those attentions and the beautiful sensation the lace gave him.

He moaned shamelessly when Kurt let go of his lips to lick his covered nipples, making them hard and even more sensitive with his tongue.

The German then moved further south, teasing the other’s nipples with his fingers and licking his erection through his panties.

Wolverine moaned obscenely, arching his back to better meet that teasing mouth; he was so excited that some pre-cum leaked from his tip, soaking the lace.

-Isn’t it too soon to come, mein Lieber?- Nightcrawler mischievously teased him.

Logan whined.

-It feels good!- he justified himself.

-I can see that. Maybe it’s better if I stop if you can’t control yourself.-

-NO!- Wolverine looked at him, his pupils wide with arousal. –Please, don’t stop!-

Kurt licked his lips. How could he say no to such a heartfelt request?

-Very well.-

He resumed what he was doing, licking and sucking on the wet lace; he didn’t focus on a specific spot, preferring to move his mouth all over Logan’s erection and balls.

The Canadian’s moans grew lewder and louder as he felt his orgasm build inside him. He had never been so sensitive, it was all thanks to the lace rubbing against him in the most arousing way.

Kurt pushed him against the edge, but not over it: he stopped when he thought that Logan was about to come, making him whine in complaint.

-Don’t be greedy, I want some pleasure too!- Nightcrawler chuckled.

Wolverine felt guilty and embarrassed for forgetting about it, his flushed cheeks making him look even more adorable in his lover’s eyes.

The German climbed onto him, guiding his erection towards the other’s lips.

Logan promptly sucked him off, grabbing his ass to pull him closer.

His eagerness made Kurt grin in amusement, but his expression soon changed into an excited one thanks to his lover’s skills. He moaned and thrust towards that inviting mouth, caressing the Canadian’s hair.

Wolverine moved one hand to his lace-covered dick, rubbing it without moving the fabric away and moaning despite having his mouth full.

The German suddenly pulled on his hair, crawling back and stopping him from masturbating.

-I want to fuck you.- he lustfully explained.

Logan shivered in anticipation at those words.

Kurt helped him lay on his belly, pulling his panties down just enough to be able to penetrate him. He gently pushed his way into him, stopping when his crotch touched his lover’s ass.

Wolverine moaned and panted, closing his hands on the pillow so hard that his knuckles whitened.

Nightcrawler pushed his body against the other’s back, sighing against his ear.

-I thought… maybe it’s better if you’re the one moving, don’t you think? This way you can rub yourself against the sheets too.- he proposed.

Logan didn’t waste any second: he immediately started to move his hips back and forth, taking pleasure from the German’s dick as much as from the bed underneath him.

His moans got even more obscene when Kurt’s hands slid under his chest to grope it, focusing on his lace-covered nipples.

It was obvious from the way both of them were voicing their pleasure that they were loving every second of that intercourse; Logan’s movements quickly got frantic and needy, Kurt’s hands got rougher against his lover’s skin, and they both panted and moaned in pleasure.

Wolverine was the first to cum, soaking his panties and staining the sheets underneath him, but he didn’t stop moving: he was too excited, his dick didn’t even soften as he kept pushing his hips back and forth.

It didn’t take long for him to reach his second orgasm, immediately followed by his lover.

They cried each other’s name as they unloaded, collapsing on the bed and panting.

They caught their breath as the post-orgasm hit them, resting for a few moments before moving.

Kurt pulled out of Logan, laying beside him and hugging him.

-I love you, mein Lieber. Especially when you’re such a perv.-

They both chuckled.

-I love you too, Elf. Thanks for not judging me.-

-Judge? What should I judge? I was as excited as you were.-

They laughed again.

-I hope those things can be washed, because I’d feel very bad if they got ruined. I’d love to see you wearing them again.- Kurt said with a mischievous grin.

Logan grinned too.

-I’ll do my best to clean ‘em up.-

Wolverine removed his dirty lingerie and threw it on the floor, fearing he could get hard again while sleeping with his lover if he kept it on.


End file.
